


Bucket List

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternian AU, Bucket Kink, Crossover, M/M, Troll AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's awfully pale of Jared, to be talking to Richard like this. It's so inappropriate, so illicit, but oh, Jared has never been able to keep his quadrants straight with Richard. He's his everything, his red and his diamond and his ashen and sometimes, sometimes even his spade.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Some chat!fic I found while looking for something else. Enjoy!

Richard is sitting between Jared's open legs, his pail in front of them. His bulge is coiling slick around Jared's fingers, dripping indigo. He's making low, keening noises, tortured sounds of pleasure.

"Ja-- Jared," Richard whimpers. He's clutching at Jared's forearms, claws digging into the skin. "Jared, I can't, I can't."

"Yes, you can," Jared whispers in his ear, nuzzles one long, elegant horn. "That's it, Richard."

It's awfully pale of him, to be talking to him like this. It's so inappropriate, so illicit, but oh, Jared has never been able to keep his quadrants straight with Richard. He's his everything, his red and his diamond and his ashen and sometimes, sometimes even his spade. He wants him so much and in so many ways he's heady with it, bulge twitching against the delicate skin on the small of Richard's back, nook damp with it, but he makes himself wait because there's nothing he wants more than to bring him to his climax.

Richard is arching his back now, reaching blindly for the pail.

"Bucket," Richard says. "Oh, God, bucket, I need it, I'm going to..."

And Jared is all too happy to grab the pail, Richard's pail, metallic-cold, so shiny.

"Yes," he tells Richard, "Come on. Let go. Fill that pail for me."

And Richard groans, gives a full body shudder, and he does, whimpering so beautifully. The sound of his genetic material hitting the bottom of the pail has Jared biting back a groan and oh, there's so much of it, that deep, rich indigo, that royal navy blue like the bottom of the sea, like the sky in a moonless night. His own bulge twitches and pulses urgently, smearing yellow against Richard's lovely grey skin, but he ignores it to focus on milking every last drop out of Richard.

Eventually Richard slumps back, exhausted and panting.

Jared kisses the base of one of his horns. He really is so very pale for this man. "Would you like a glass of water, darling?"

"N-no." Richard reaches back, clawed fingers finding Jared's bulge. He throws back one of those delicious smirks in a rare show of confidence, and oh, how did Jared get so very lucky? "Don't get up to get it. Not until you have filled my pail."

And how could Jared say no to that?


End file.
